


Ways To Grow

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep, they’re Saturday story time regulars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways To Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to **itsalwaysfour** for the [photo prompt](http://s3-ec.buzzfed.com/static/2014-05/31/11/enhanced/webdr05/enhanced-9402-1401551148-7.jpg)
> 
> Title found in the _Reading Rainbow_ theme song.

He leans back against the low bookshelf, careful not to knock any displays over as his six-month-old relaxes between his legs. 

That first trip where Gertie the Goose landed on another parent’s head had been a bit of a disaster, but he’s used to it now. 

The small circle of kids and adults.

The brightly arranged books and characters to attract the attention of little minds. 

Yep, they’re Saturday story time regulars. 

So much so that the other parents—mostly the young mothers—don’t even look at him twice anymore. It probably help that he’s scaled back their supplies since that first trip, but... 

But he still can’t get out of the house without a bag full of snacks and toys, extra clothes (for both of them), and Felicity telling them to “have fun, but hurry back.” 

Lily tips forward just then, her little body shaking with giggles as the librarian brings out the goose puppet once more. She watches, transfixed, following the bird’s “flight” between Greg and Samantha, weaving over all their little heads as she sings a nursery rhyme. 

(It’s one he doesn’t know and he tries to repeat it to himself so he can share it with Felicity later; she loves researching their origins and, though she always denies it later, he’s caught her humming them to Lily during bath time more than once.) 

Miss Noll drifts into their half of the circle, Gertie “honking” gently in Lily’s direction. His little girl pats her hand excitedly on his leg before leaning across his knee, trying to “honk” right back. 

Chuckling, he rights her in his lap, lets his hand smooth down her back as she snuggles against him and Miss Noll takes her seat, beginning the final book of the hour. 

It’s one of the groups favorites and Lily is no exception, always captivated by the varying voices and sounds the librarian employs, the subtle cadence of the story.

Today seems to be the exception though. Halfway through she’s growing restless, squirming against him, her little feet kicking the floor. 

And, when she tips her head back and grins up at him, that mischievous look her mother gets dancing in her eyes, and he knows it’s time to go. 

Scooping her up, he wrestles with their bag, quickly gives up trying to hook it over his shoulder and crushes it between his arm and his side as he rushes to leave the circle. They’re not five steps away before she’s babbling in his ear, her arms waving excitedly through the air. 

He hitches her higher on his side, finally slings the bag across his body as he bends his head towards her. “I know, I know, it’s a good story the first few times, but really, how many elephants have fancy hats like that?” 

She just laughs in response, the soft, warm sound that fills him with more love and hope than he ever thought possible. 

“And you miss Mom, don’t you? I do, too. Before we go though...” He rummages through the front pocket of the bag, unearths a crinkled post-it note. “We have to pick up _The Scarlet Pimpernel, Heart of Obsidian_ , and _Wicked_. First one to find two wins, ready?” 

He grins down at her, his laugh echoing through the quiet aisles as she taps her hand impatiently on his back and kisses his cheek.


End file.
